1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor power supply adjusting circuit for a computer system, and more particularly a monitor power supply adjusting circuit which can automatically control the power supply voltage to the monitor by detecting a monitor user's temperature.
2. Prior Art
There are two methods for controlling a power supply voltage for a computer system. One is to independently supply the power to each of the monitor and the computer main body as shown in FIG. 1A and the other is to supply the power to the computer main body which is then supplied to the monitor as shown in FIG. 1B.
In FIG. 1A, the power supply voltage passing through a socket 5 is supplied to a monitor 9 by turning "on" switch S1. The power supply voltage is supplied to a computer main body 13, which is connected to the monitor 9 by a signal cable 11, through a socket 7 and a switch S2. That is, a furnishment of the power supply voltage to the monitor 9 and the computer main body 13 is controlled by "on/off" operation of the switches S1 and S2, respectively.
In FIG. 1B, the power supply voltage passing through a socket 15 is provided to a computer main body 23 by turning "on" switch S3. Since the computer main body 23 is connected to the monitor 23 by a signal cable 19 and a power supply voltage line 21, the power supply voltage which is provided to the computer main body 23 also provided to the monitor 17. That is, if only the power supply voltage to the computer main body is furnished, then, the power supply voltage is always supplied to the monitor 17, which is controlled by only "on/off" operation of the switch S3.
If the power supply voltage is continuously supplied to the monitor and the computer main body when a user leaves his place before the computer system or the monitor for a given time, the computer system may overheat due to unnecessarily excessive power supply voltage, subjecting the system to possible damage, while also consuming excessive power. Also, in order to block the supply of the power supply voltage to the monitor, the switch S1 or S3 needs to be manually turned off. In addition, in case where the power supply voltage to the monitor in FIG. 1B is blocked, the supply voltage to the computer main body is blocked, resulting in the loss of information stored in the computer main body.